Transformers Prime: Until The End
by Harrypotterfanfreak15
Summary: Alexander Haynes is just a regular teenager living in Jasper Nevada with his family. Well he was, until he comes across the Autobots and Decepticons now he and his friends must work with Team Prime led by Optimus Prime to protect Earth. Not only from Decepticons but also from a mysterious group of humans...and Unicron the destroyer.
1. Chapter 1: Darkness Rising Part 1

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers Prime or any of the Transformers Franchise except my own oc's _**

On a old dirt road, a red 1970 Dodge Challenger with bullhorns on the hood was driving along it. To a passerby it would just look like any regular car but if you ever got close enough to it, one would quickly realize that was far from the truth and this car was far from regular. Luckily the dark tinted windows on the Challenger kept people from realizing that there was no one driving it.

"So there I am on the lookout when out of nowhere these high beams lit up my rear view. And then it hits me…I'm illegally parked." A deep male voice said from inside the vehicle.

The male voice was speaking to a friend through a radio link. In another place on a dirt road outside the desert town of Jasper, Nevada, a blue motorcycle was riding into town. Like the red car, this motorcycle and its 'driver' also had a secret. "Another parking ticket, partner?" A female voice asked coming from the motorcycle.

"Better...the boot." The male voice replied with amusement, "Big metal tire clamp, impossible to remove." The female commented, "Bingo! So, the local police do their thing and I let them get all the way down the block. That's when I kick off my new shiny shoe, and BANG!" He exclaimed with much enthusiasm.

The female couldn't help but chuckle slightly at her friend. "New York's finest soil themselves." She added, "You know me, Arcee," the male started, "You mess with Cliffjumper…". "…and you get the horns." Arcee finished before he could. Cliffjumper couldn't help but laugh at the fact that Arcee knew him so well."Not sure how that complies with Autobot rule number one: Keep a low profile." Arcee stated.

"What can I say, patrolling for energon out here in dullsville gets lonesome." Cliffjumper countered. "Almost makes me miss the Decepticons." Cliffjumper teased,"Like Jasper, Nevada's a party. We're alone anywhere we travel on this rock, Cliff." Arcee said. Suddenly, a beeping came from Cliffjumper's radio screen alerting him, dots appeared on the screen as well. "I'm getting a signal." Cliffjumper reported.

"Need back up?" Arcee asked him quickly, "Do I ever need backup?" Cliffjumper joked before then kicking his speed up, taking a sharp turn to the left, and discovering a miniature valley of sorts full of blue crystals sticking out of the ground. "I just found a whole lot of Energon." He said happily. Unfortunately, it doesn't last long when a shadow fell upon Cliffjumper, who transformed into a 20 foot tall red mech robot with bullhorns on the side of his head.

"Decepticons…" He said grimly as he looked up and saw the enemy's ship, without warning the ship fired at him sending him crashing into the Energon. After a moment of shock, he looked up at the ship to see a group of Decepticons land at the top of the ledge looking down at him. These Decepticons had purple and black armor with red visors on their faces. "Arcee…about that backup?" Cliffjumper asked his partner.

Cliffjumper turned his attention to the Decepticons that happened to be Vehicons that were staring him down. "Fair warning boys," he warned, "I'll put a few dings in yah." He then transformed back into vehicle mode and raced towards the enemy. He drove up the hill and leapt into the air, transforming again to bipedal mode and attacking the enemy.

**Meanwhile,**

A red and blue big rig truck that hade a red symbol face on the front of its gril was driving down a road when a transmission came in, "Arcee to Optimus, the cons are back! Cliff might be neck deep in scrap!" Arcee reported urgently."Understood." A commanding baritone voice said from the rig truck. "Ratchet, do you have Cliffjumper's coordinates?" Optimus asked his old friend.

In a snowy area, a mostly white ambulance with red details skidded on the road coming to a stop,"I'm locked onto his signal Optimus, but our team is scattered across time zones." Ratchet replied as the ambulance came to a stop.

Optimus made a decision. "Acree," the motorcycle came to a stop in Jasper, Nevada, "Bulkhead," a large green SUV came to a stop outside a forest area, "Bumblebee," a yellow and black Urbana 500 skidded to a stop in the desert, "Bluestreak," a silver 2010 Nissan GT-R skidded to a stop near a beach,"rendezvous back at base and prepare to GroundBridge." Optimus ordered.

**Back at Cliffjumper's location **

A Decepticon Vehicon was thrown off the edge of the cliff where the battle was happening and down below in the crater to the Energon. Cliffjumper dodged a hit from one of them only to be hit in the back from behind by another and then hit repeatedly as they formed a circle around him.

One of them hit him hard enough that he went flying backwards and the left bullhorn on his head snapped off. Cliffjumper fell back into the crater and managed to get to his feet, "You want the horns?" Cliffjumper threatened, he turned his servos into blasters "You got them." Cliffjumper fired at the Veichons that had jumped down after him hitting one before the others fired in retaliation.

Cliffjumper dodges their shots until one of them hit Energon making it explod and throwing Cliffjumper forward. The Vechicons managed to get back up the cliff one of them dragging Cliffjumper along the ground by one arm as they headed back to the Decepticon warship known as the Nemesis. A cloud of blue and black smoke rising up behind from the explosion.

**On board the ****Nemesis**

"The Energon it's useless to me now." A dark grey and red 25 foot tall, seeker class Decepticon known as Starscream sneered looking out one of the windows of the bridge of the Nemesis watching the cloud of smoke. That was until something grabbed his attention from behind him.

A pair of Vehicons dragged a damaged Cliffjumper onto the bridge where he had been waiting for them. Cliffjumper was leaking Energon from various parts of his damaged body, and one of his horns was missing due to the fight earlier, he was also covered in singe marks. Cliff, forced to remain on his knees, looked up at Starscream with defiance in his optics.

"Scream… been a while." He said casually coughing lightly as he did so. "So… where's your master?" Cliffjumper questioned. Starscream glared at Cliffjumper. "Never mind him! I am my own master!" He declared angrily before quickly striking Cliffjumper in the left breastplate with his razor sharp fingers/claws, piercing it.

"AAHHH!" Cliffjumper cried out in pain. "Many more questions?" Starscream asked rhetorically, Cliffjumper couldn't say another word as he felt his life force being to fade as Energon spilled from the wound all he could do was look down at where he was stabbed. Starscream tore his hand out, the Vehicons released their hold on Cliffjumper.

Cliff fell forward as he went offline… permanently, Cliffjumper was dead."Clean that up." Starscream callously ordered the Vehicons.

**Minutes**** after at Cliffjumper's former location**

The Decepticon warship had departed from the area and the Energon crystals had been destroyed during the fight between Cliffjumper and the Decepticon Veichons. A portal composed of different swirling shades of greens, blues, and purples appeared at the top of the crater's ledge and the Autobots came through in hopes of aiding their comrade and friend.

First was the red and white hybrid ambulance, which transformed into the 25 foot tall mech Autobot medic known as Ratchet. He was followed by the large green SUV who transformed into the 25 foot tall mech, former Wrecker, known as Bulkhead. Following Bulkhead was a striking blue motorcycle who transformed into the 15 foot tall femme skilled warrior known as Arcee.

Immediately following Arcee was the yellow-and-black striped Urbana 500, a car that resembled a Camaro, transformed in the 20 foot tall, voiceless mech Autobot, Bumblebee. Right on Bumblebee's tail was the silver 2009 Nissan GT-R, who transformed into the 20 foot tall mech Autobot sharpshooter known as Bluestreak.

The last one out was the red and blue rig truck that transformed into the big boss mech himself: the 30 foot tall, Autobot leader known as Optimus Prime. All of them had their hands in blaster mode, ready for battle. And Bluestreak had guns on his shoulders as well.

Only to find that there was no battle taking place… they had arrived too late.The Autobots relaxed their guard as they looked around the guns on Bluestreak's shoulders retracted inside, "An untapped energon deposit." Optimus observed, "What's left of it." Bulkhead commented. "The first Decepticon activity in three years." Ratchet said to Optimus. "That we know." Optimus reminded the medic.

"If they're scouting for energon, they may be preparing for his return." Optimus said ominously. The Autobots began looking around to see if they could find any clues to the whereabouts of their comrade and friend, Cliffjumper. Arcee was looking around much faster than the others, who were being more cautious, and jumped down into the crater. Bumblebee and Bluestreak followed after her, just in case.

"Don't worry Arcee, I'm sure we'll find him soon. Cliff is a tough bot he won't go down easily, remember when he jumped onto one of the Decepticon flyers and flew it into the canyon? Or when he nearly got tapped in that mine? Or whe-" Bluestreak rambled only to be interrupted when Arcee laid a servo on his arm.

She gave him a small smile knowing Bluestreak was trying to reassure her and himself, Bluestreak talked a lot but his spark was in the right place. It was one of the reasons Bluestreak and Cliffjumper got along so well they both were conversationalist though Bluestreak ended up talking even more than Cliffjumper. He did it though to keep his mind from drifting to the past.

Acree looked around until her optics caught sight of something that made her gasp: one of Cliffjumper's horns. It had been broken off during the fight and was lying in the dirt until Arcee knelt down to pick it up. "No…" She said sadly, not wanting to believe it. She showed it to Ratchet. "Ratchet," Optimus said, getting the medic's attention, "can you track his position?" Ratchet opened the miniature computer in his wrists.

He saw that his computer was getting a reading on Cliffjumper's signal but it was moving away from theirs and was red instead of yellow like the signals from the other Autobots. Before he could get an exact bead on the signal, it disappeared. "No! Cliffjumper's life signal just went offline." Ratchet announced sadly.

**Back onboard the ****Nemesis****,**

Starscream stood on the bridge when the 25 feet tall, blue and purple armored, silent communications officer known as Soundwave approached from behind him. "Soundwave. What is it?" Starscream asked impatiently as the eavesdropping Decepticon got closer.

The screen where Soundwave's face was showed a sound displayer.

"Like Jasper, Nevada's a party? We're alone wherever we travel on this rock, Cliff." A recording of Arcee's voice was played for Starscream as Soundwave had picked up the transmission.

"The one called Arcee." Starscream observed before he sneered. "Why slay one Autobot when we still have the advantage of surprise?"

**Shortly, atop the Autobot Hideout, outside of Jasper, Nevada,**

The Autobots were all gathered at a makeshift grave marker that Arcee had made for their fallen comrade, Cliffjumper. "We must not allow our anger over the loss of Cliffjumper to impair our judgment." Optimus spoke to his gathered comrades. "As of today, only we six Autobots remain on this Earth. We owe it to ourselves, to the memory of Cybertron, to any Autobots in any galaxy seeking safe harbor, to humankind." While Optimus continued his speech, Arcee walked forward holding Cliffjumper's horn in her hands. She gently placed it on the grave marker. "And we owe it to the memory of our fallen comrade to survive."

"Arcee…" Bluestreak tried to comfort his friend who he saw as a younger sister. "If Cliff's gone, standing around here sulking won't bring him back. So unless anyone minds, think I'll get back to protecting humankind." Arcee said bitterly as she was walking away, she transformed into her motorcycle and drove off.

Bluestreak looked at Optimus with worry in his optics. "Optimus may I go after her? It's just she's hurt emotionally and could use someone close by. Plus if Decepticons detect her than they'll take advantage of her being alone. I wouldn't put it past them, they would also endanger the humans if it meant getting to her, then we might be exposed to humankind and I-" Optimus placed a servo on Bluestreak's shoulder nodding, knowing what he was asking.

Bluestreak then followed after Arcee, changing into his vehicle disguise as he went. "Optimus, helping humans will only result in more tragedy." Ratchet said bitterly. "Your opinion is noted." Optimus said but he wasn't about to change his mind about protecting them.

**In Jasper, Nevada,**

A sixteen-year-old boy was working at a local fast food restaurant called KO Drive-In. He had slick black hair and blue eyes. He was wearing blue jeans, a long sleeve shirt with dark grey body but light grey sleeves and tennis shoes. He was just a regular kid saving up for a motorcycle…

"Welcome to KO Drive-In where the patties are a knockout. May I take your order?" Jack Darby spoke into the microphone in a very bored manner.

"Uh, two super combos, extra fries." The customer ordered, the customer was obviously a teenager going off of the sound of his voice.

"OK. Deus numerous deus. Anything else?" Jack asked as he prepared the orders, "Yeah, some advice. How do I get an awesome job like yours?" The customer asked sarcastically. That was when Jack heard the tormenting laughter through the speakers next to his ears as he laid all the orders out. Jack didn't have to deal with this. He deals with this crap every day at school, and outside of school now, enough is enough.

"So that's two not-as-funny-as-we-think-we-are combos with a side of bite-me?" Jack sniped as he placed the bags on the counter, the laughter stopped instantly. "WHAT'D YOU SAY?" The other voice questioned threateningly. Apparently, this guy was one of those who liked to dish it out but couldn't take it.

"5.59, sir, at the window." Jack gritted through his teeth. He heard the sound of the car pulling up and prepared the cash register. However, before Jack could react, they snatched the order, laughing, and started to pull away. The guys didn't even bother to pay for their orders!

"Hey! You have to pay for that!" Jack called after them helplessly. Unfortunately for Jack, the punks got away victoriously, Jack sighed in defeat hanging his head, realizing it was going to come out of his paycheck because it wasn't paid for. "Here Jack." A voice said infront of him the person handing him the amount of money the punks were supposed to pay.

Looking up he saw who it was giving him the money, standing outside the drive through window but out of the way in case any customers showed up was another Sixteen-year old boy. The other boy had caucasian skin, short messy dark brown hair and unnatural bright teal eyes.

He was wearing a dark blue buttonless plaid flannel, with a white t-shirt underneath, black jeans, black tennis shoes,and a digital wrist watch on his right wrist. Jack smiled out the window at the other boy "Hey, Alex thanks but I can't take that." Jack said rejecting the money, Alex sighed and grabbed Jacks right hand.

"You can and you will, I saw what those guys did and I know you're going to be the one to suffer the consequences for their actions if you don't take this. The least I can do is help make life easier for you so you don't have to, trust me Jack you deserve this." Jack sighed in defeat knowing he lost this argument against Alex and took the money.

Alexander Haynes was a sixteen-year-old that went to school with Jack at Memorial High School although he usually just went by Alex or Xander. Alex and Jack are childhood friends having known each other since they were baby's, in-fact they considered the other as their brother. Jack's mom and Alex's aunt both work at Jasper Hospital. Alex also did a good job at keeping Vince and the rest of his lackeys from bothering Jack to much.

Another thing was that Alex liked to work on vehicles and was even tinkering with some old sports cars he had found in the scrap yard. Since Jack was saving up to buy a motorcycle, Alex offered to give the bike a tune up to make sure it actually worked.

**Sometime later, on a road leading into Jasper, Nevada,**

Arcee was driving down the dirt road getting closer to the town when she activated her hologram of a female biker wearing an all leather suit. As she was driving through the city, being careful not to draw any sort of attention to herself, she couldn't help but think about how this was the second partner that she had been helpless to save. First, that psychotic bitch killed her partner Tailgate, and, now, Cliffjumper was dead.

Suddenly, as Arcee passed an old gas station, two dark purple cars began to follow her. The cars looked exactly alike and familiar… They were Decepticons!

"Twins…" Arcee muttered as she saw in her side mirrors before riding away at a faster speed than before. She looked for any way of escape. She saw that she was at the KO Drive-In where there were people eating food or hanging out. It was as good a cover as any, so she pulled into the parking area.

She watched in her side mirror as the twin cars continued driving down the road and turned away. "Take five, Sadie." Arcee said as she deactivated her hologram, set down her kickstand and turned off her engine. Moments later, Bluestreak pulled into the parking lot and parked next to Arcee. Before Bluestreak could say anything, Jack exited the restaurant as his cellphone went off, and Alex walked to the front from the drive through window.

"Hey, mom I just got off…" Jack answered. "No, I'm not going to the dance, Alex said he's not going either, we're just going to hang out at Alex's house. Experience says I should never cut a rug…unless I'm installing carpet… Be careful? This is Jasper." Jack scoffed before properly letting his eyes wonder on the mysterious blue motorcycle and a sweet Silver 2009 Nissan GT-R. He moved the cell away as he spaced out, almost drooling at two vehicles. "I love you… Yeah. I love you too, mum. I gotta run." Jack said quickly nearly forgetting he was on the phone with his mom.

"Hello beautifuls, where have you been all my life?" Jack questioned rhetorically than ran his hands over the leather seat of the bike. Alex walked over to the side of the drivers seat of the Nissan as Jack was talking to himself and the two vehicles. "Jack, you seriously need to get a girlfriend." Alex commented snapping Jack out of his daydreams.

"But you're not wrong, you gotta love this car." Alex said agreeing with Jack that these were two very amazing vehicles as he ran his hand over Bluestreak 's paint job. Jack grasped the handle bars then swung his left leg over over the bike sitting down on it, "It may take a few KO paychecks but I'm going to own a ride like you someday." Jack stated talking to the bike.

Alex shook his head. "Yeah, is that before or after the KO paychecks are raised up by a couple thousand dollars" He asked returning his attention to Jack and turning towards him. Alex's hand was on the driver's door handle when he turned towards Jack accidently pulling on the handle, the door popped open. Alex froze as he looked around to see if the owner was nearby and had unlocked the car remotely.

"Are you talking to your motorcycle?" A female voice questioned before laughing mockingly, both boys looked up to see a girl named Sierra and her friend who both go to their school. And it just so happened Jack had a crush on Sierra, "My motorcycle? No! I-I mean yes, yes it's mine but no I-I-I'm not talking to, well to you I am." Jack finished lamely face palming himself in embarrassment.

Alex watched the whole time in amusement as his best friend struggled to talk to the girl he had a crush on. Though to Alex, Sierra wasn't really anything special in fact she was a typical popular cheerleader."How are things Sierra? Take you for a spin sometime?" Jack questioned the pretty red head, "You know my name?" Sierra asked confused, "We're in home room together, I'm Jack, Jack Darby?" Jack clarified trying to jog her memory

"Come on smooth operator wrap it up…" Arcee pleaded quietly as she saw two Vehicons pulling up, the two cars turned on their headlights making the four teens flinch back from the bright lights, and began revving their engines menacingly, "Scrap…" Arcee and Bluestreak muttered.

Suddenly the two cars' tires screeched as they prepared to charge the parking lot, Sierra and her friend gave out slight screams and ran away. Bluestreak automatically closed his door on Alex's legs hard enough to knock him inside and backed out of the parking space alongside Arcee. "WHOA!!" Jack yelled as Arcee, completely ignoring protocol, started her engine and turned around, driving mainly on her back wheel and going between the two Decepticons.

While Bluestreak swerved to the right of them, inside a seatbelt automatically buckled around Alex tightining to keep him safe. "What?!" Alex shouted in surprise, Bluestreak and Arcee began driving away as the two Decepticons gave chase.

"Do not let go!" Arcee ordered as she speed down the road with Bluestreak right beside her, "Hang on kid it's gonna get a bit rough" Bluestreak said to Alex. "Who said that?!" Jack asked completely freaking out, "What are you?!" Alex questioned Bluestreak. The Autobots managed to briefly give the Vehicons the slip. "Commander Starscream, target sighted along with the Autobot Bluestreak and a pair of human youths." The Vehicon reported in, "Destroy them all!" Starscream ordered.

When Arcee and Bluestreak found a safe alley way Bluestreak opened his drivers door and unbuckled the seatbelt, "Out,you go." He said to Alex, who was all too happy to comply while Jack got off of Arcee. "What are you?!" Jack demanded of the two vehicles, "We don't exist, you tell anyone about us and I will hunt you down!" Arcee threatened. "Arcee easy! They're just kids they're not a threat." Bluestreak tried to calm her down.

Alex and Jack decided it was best to leave before more company arrived Jack ran down one of the alley's while Alex ran down another as the Vehicons showed up. Bluestreak and Arcee started to drive away when they noticed the two Decepticon soldiers that had been following them break off, one going after each of the boys. "Scrap!" They both shouted.

Bluestreak turned down an alley, racing to intercept Alex before the Vehicon could get to him, while Arcee turned around and went after Jack, "I don't even know them!" Jack shouted desperately running as fast as he could as the Vehicon was gaining on him, the sound of a motorcycle engine broke through the air. Soon enough Arcee was able to leap over the Vehicon pulled up till she was driving right alongside Jack. "Hop on!" Arcee shouted, without need of being told twice Jack got on.

Alex cursed under his breath as he jumped over some fallen crates that laid in his path, and ducked as the Veichon just rammed straight into them not slowing down sending wood flying everywhere. "This is insane!" Alex exclaimed.

Luckily for Bluestreak, the alley he was driving down and the one Alex was running down would soon join into one. Due to good timing Bluestreak sideswiped the Vehicon, causing it to lose control. He sped up to Alex and opened his drivers door. "Get in!" He shouted, without asking questions Alex dove into the car and Bluestreak closed the door behind him, before picking up even more speed.

"Who are those guys and why are they shooting at us?" Jack asked Acree as a second Vehicon joined the one already chasing them. "There's no us, kid! And those are no guys." Arcee retorted as she drove up the entrance ramp to the highway.Surprisingly enough, Alex and Bluestreak were already on the highway being chased by their own two pursuing Vehicons. The two Autobots were driving together on the highway, zigzagging through traffic with ease as the Cons continued chasing them.

Luckily, help arrived shortly after they began driving, on the highway in the form of Bumblebee. The yellow bot rammed into the Decepticons, causing them to skid out. Bumblebee then began to follow Bluestreak, Arcee, Jack and Alex, ready to protect them if necessary.

"Friend of yours?" Alex and Jack asked Bluestreak and Arcee, "Family." Bluestreak and Arcee corrected.Bumblebee did his best to keep the four identical Decepticons away from the other two Autobots and their passengers. However, he couldn't keep them away for long, one of them sped up until he was next to Bumblebee and rammed into him the same manner he did to them before.

**Under a nearby bridge,**

A young boy was racing his yellow remote control car by himself, mimicking the noises made by a real car. The car was the same design as Bumblebee, not that the boy knew this. The boy had spiky mousy brown hair, thick glasses over his brown eyes, and slightly tanned skin. He was wearing khaki pants, white tennis showed, and a brown sweater over a white dress shirt. The boy's name was Rafael though he preferred being called Raf. As he had fun with his remote control car, his phone rang, which he immediately answered

"Hi, mamma… Racing, right up the street…OK, just five more minutes?" Raf begged his mother before hanging up and resuming his little race. On the bridge above him, he had no idea of the chase that was going on between Autobots and Decepticons, but he was about to find out. Jack and Alex saw that they were approaching roadwork that closed the bridge. Arcee and Bluestreak did not make any attempt at stopping or changing course. Instead, the two Autobots jumped over the guardrails and flew over the bridge. Jack screamed and clung to Arcees controls, while Alex gripped Bluestreaks steering wheel and braced himself for impact.

On her back wheel, Arcee landed on the hill and jumped again to land on the ground…in front of Raf… who dropped his remote control in amazement. Bluestreak drove down the hill and landed right next to Arcee. "Whoa!" Raf exclaimed in awe of what just happened, "You have no idea." Jack said as he got off of Arcee and Alex got out of Bluestreak.The four Decepticons appeared at the top of the shoulder. They rode down it and transformed into robots in front of them.

Arcee and Bluestreak transformed behind them. "This ends here 'Cons." Arcee said before she ran at the 'Cons, with Bluestreak right behind her. The Autobots dodged the Vehicon blaster fire. Arcee jumped up and kicked one in the chest, taking it down. She dodged a shot from the other one, and then kicked him in the face, taking it down as well. Bluestreak was also taking on two Vehicons, punching the first in the face before nailing the second with a blaster shot from his gun. Jack, Raf, and Alex watched the Autobots and Vehicons battle in awe."What are they?" Raf asked the older boys, Jack shrugged not really knowing how to answer. "Talking cars that turn into robots." He started, "Or the other way around." Alex finished.

Arcee kicked and punched the first Vehicon in the gut, then punched it in the face four times. "This. Is. For. 'Cliff." She said with each punch.The 'Con looked at her and its cylone visor glowed brighter. It took a swing at Arcee, who moved back to avoid the strike. It then began firing its blaster at the blue armored femme. Arcee started doing handsprings backward to avoid his blaster fire. She was almost back to the place she started when she took a round to the chest and slid across the concrete with a nails-on-blackboard sound that made Alex wince.

Bluestreak was busy fighting his own pair of Vehicons when one of his shots managed to decapitate a Vehicon. He dodged to the side to avoid a laser shot fired by the fourth Vehicon, which ended up hitting the third Vehicon in the chest. Bluestreak back flipped into the air and delivered three shots to the Veichons chest all which hit their mark spot on. Bumblebee jumped off the bridge, transformed in midair, and landed on the second Decepticon. He landed a huge punch on the first 'Con's face.Arcee huffed and pushed herself up off the ground.

Bumblebee put pressure on the first Vehicon's head in a "don't get up" kind of way and stepped back. A crunch under his foot caught his attention. He lifted up his foot to reveal the crushed remains of Raf's toy car. He looked at Raf and let out a mechanical whining sound that sounded like an apology, "It's no problem, really." Raf assured him.

Just then, the first vehicon shot him, blasting him back many yards. He started to get up when it held him down with its foot both of the Decepticons were about to blow him away when Raf yelled, "Leave him alone!" The 'Cons only ended up turning their guns towards the three humans. Raf gulped, "Please?",Jack leaned down. "Bad call." He commented, one of the Decepticons started towards them.

"Run!" Alex shouted and the three fled from the giant robot, it was quickly gaining on them. "This way!" He told them as he led them to a storm drain, As soon as the three jumped in they were running for their lives, the second Vehicon's hand was coming for them fast "Keep Moving!!" Jack shouted. "Come on, come on." Alex muttered underneath his breath hoping the three of them would get away. Just as it was about to grab them, it quickly retracted. There were two loud crashes and Bumblebee's head looked down the hole, he beeped quickly.

"Thank you!" Raf called. Bumblebee whirred and got up,"Don't look back." Jack advised, "What did we just see?" Raf asked the two older boys."No idea." Alex answered honestly putting his hand on Raf's shoulder, "And I'm not sure I wanna find out." Jack said truthfully, as the three ran deeper into the storm drain.

Bumblebee punched the second Vehicon in the face. The first one elbowed him in the base of the skull and kicked him back to where Arcee was just coming back into the fight. He landed at her feet and she quickly bent down the help him. Bluestreak realized that his friends were in trouble and went to aid them.

The three Vehicons were quickly starting to wear them down. Arcee was helping Bumblebee up. He saw them and got into a battle stance. He was obviously worn down.Just in time, Bulkhead arrived on the scene, honking his horn to get everyone's attention before he transformed into his much larger true form. "Who's ready to rumble?" He asked threateningly.

The three Vehicons looked at the four Autobots before transforming and fleeing the scene. The four Autobots relaxed, Bumblebee exchanged his battle stance for an exhausted one. "What took you?" Arcee asked large Autobot, "Traffic." Bulkhead deadpanned.

**Several Minutes Later, at Autobot Headquarters,**

Optimus Prime was listening patiently as Arcee, Bumblebee and Bluestreak reported what had happened. "And the Cons would've been scrap metal if I hadn't been distracted by the humans." Arcee said with a hint of anger in her voice.

"Humans?" Optimus asked in slight surprise, Bumblebee made a whirling noise in response,three boys…" Optimus translated. Arcee looked confused, as she was only aware of two human males, not three and turned towards Bluestreak to see if he had seen the third human.

"The two that we had with us originally and then the third caught us in action while we were fighting the Vehicons." Bluestreak told her, "Oh, well, I was a little busy at the time." Arcee defended. Optimus now had something new to worry about, "If the Decepticons are targeting us, anyone perceived as our ally will be at risk." He said calmly.

**The next day, at Memorial School,**

Jack and Alex had just walked out of the building and spotted Raf standing nearby underneath a tree "Raf, hey." Jack said somewhat awkwardly. "Look, let's just forget this between us and forget anything ever happened, okay?""Um yea thhat's going to be a bit more of a challenge than you think." Alex commented looking past Jack, getting a puzzled look from his best friend, a honking beep interrupted their conversation, Raf gasped. "Jack, Alex." He said quietly grabbing onto Jacks arm as Bumblebee rolled up to them in his vehicle mode.

"Oh, not again." Jack said in worry. The passenger side door opened and Bumblebee whirred, "It-it wants us to get in." Jack said as the three boys stared at bumblebee,"No. Just me." Raf corrected, "How on earth do you know that?" Alex asked."It said so." Raf said in a "duh" kind of way, Alex looked at Raf in suprise because all he and Jack heared was a couple of beeps and a whirling noise."What?" Jack asked flabbergasted, "Your rides are over there." Raf said calmly grabbing onto Alex's arm, pointing in another direction which was towards the front of the school where Arcee and Bluestreak were parked.

"Look, I really don't think that-" Jack started, Raf didn't pay attention. "How's it going?" Raf asked, climbing into the front passenger seat and the door closed, Bumblebee then sped off. "What? Wait! Stop!" Jack yelled jumping into the street trying to stop them. Alex wasn't as concerned because he had a feeling Raf would be safe, "So how do we want to play this one?" Alex asked his best friend. "Let's try walking away and maybe they'll get the idea and just leave us alone." Jack suggested, Alex tilted his head slightly shifting the weight of his backpack on his shoulder. "You honestly think that'll work?" He questioned, "You have any better ideas?" Jack challenged, Alex shrugged he didn't so the two started walking away.

On the wall in front of the school, a girl of Asian descent with mostly black hair, except for the bangs being dyed pink, named Miko was sketching Arcee in her motorcycle form. "Coolest…bike…ever." She practically squealed as she drew before her cellphone rang, she flipped it open and checked the caller ID, "Host parents? Ignore." She said before flipping the phone closed and going back to her sketchpad. When she looked up, Arcee was gone, she saw Arcee and her hologram rider on the road behind her followed Bluestreak down the road. She got up and ran after them.

Alex and Jack started walking down an alley when Bluestreak and Arcee caught up with the two boys. Arcee pulled in front of the two boys to stop them from walking away while Bluestreak stopped behind them. "Relax, we just want to talk to you two." Bluestreak said as Alex tensed up."Don't you mean you and your new friend?" Jack asked, referring to the hologram riding Arcee, "Boys, there's a lot you don't understand." Arcee said, deactivating her hologram, "No, we get it. The first rule of robot fight club is: you don't talk about robot fight club." Alex countered easily.

"What you need to understand is that we don't want a bunch of crazy talking vehicles following us around trying to get us killed." Jack ranted trying to walk away from the two Autobots while Alex stayed where he was.Bluestreak and Arcee transformed. "Look," Arcee said forcefully, getting Jack's attention, "Jack and Alex, is it? Your personal safety is exactly why Optimus Prime has requested your presence." The two boys exchanged a confused look, "Wait, Optimus who?" Jack questioned, "He must be there leader." Alex commented, "That's correct." Bluestreak admitted, Arcee continued. "You two may be in danger because you are two of the few, two of the only that have ever seen us." She explained.

"Dudes!" Miko yelled excitedly, getting all of their attention. She was standing at the entrance of the alleyway. "What are you two waiting for? Go with!" "Scrap." Bluestreak and Arcee deadpanned at the same time.

**On the road to the Autobot Base,**

Alex was in the driver's seat of Bluestreak while Jack was riding on Arcee with Miko riding behind him, "Wohoo!" She shouted in excitement, "And why are we bringing her?" Jack asked Arcee,"Rules." Arcee answered simply.

In front of the base, the Autobots drove off the road, heading straight for a large slab of stone. "Hey! Wait! WHOA!" Jack shouted in fear, "Are you Crazy!?!" Alex yelped inside Bluestreak trying to hit the brakes but Bluestreak who let out a chuckle at Alex was overriding the brakes. The rocky face disappeared and the mechanic doors opened to reveal a secret tunnel of some kind, the teenagers watched in silent awe.

As soon as Bumblebee, Arcee, and Bluestreak were inside, the doors shut and the secret entrance was hidden to the rest of the world. Miko gasped in amazement as they slowed down and entered the computer room."Cool…" Raff sighed dreamily as he admired the computers.

"Whoa…" Jack, Miko and Alex gasped as they faced more of these Autobots, all four humans couldn't take their eyes off of Ratchet and Bulkhead. "I thought there were only three." Ratchet commented, haven't you heard? Humans multiply." Arcee said snidely, "No kidding they kinda sneak up on you, I'm surprised we didn't pick up another along the way in." Bluestreak joked.

"I'm Raf." Raf introduced himself, "I'm Miko." Miko said, running up to Bulkhead. "Who are you?" "Bulkhead." Bulkhead said slowly,"Are you a car? I bet you're a truck, a monster truck! Do you like heavy metal? How much do you weigh? Ever use a wrecking ball for a punching bag?" Miko fired her questions rapidly making Bulkhead slightly nervous.

"If you guys are robots, who made you?" Raf asked, "Puh-lease." Ratchet groaned in annoyance at Raf's question."Raf, I think there something more to them then someone building them." Alex observed, Optimus walked up behind them. "We are Autonomous Robotic Organisms from the planet Cybertron, also known as Autobots." He explained.

"Why are you here?" Jack asked, it was a little confusing. If the Autobots had a home world, then why weren't they living there?Why were they on earth? "To protect your planet from the Decepticons." Optimus answered honestly."The jokers who tried to bump us off last night." Arcee clarified seeing the slightly confused look on the humans' faces.

"Okay, why are they here?" Alex asked, Optimus leaned down to the human's eye level. "A fair question Alex . In part, they are here because out planet is uninhabitable. Ravaged by centuries of civil war." Optimus said. 'That actually explains a lot.' Alex thought, it was a lot of people's fear that if there were to be another world war it would end up destroying the earth.

"Why were you fighting a war?" Raf asked. "Foremost, over control of our world's supply of energon, the lifeblood of all AutoBots and Decepticons alike." Optimus said, he took on a strange look, Alex knew it all to well, as he had seen it on his dads and aunts face sometimes when he either asked his dad what it was like being a solider or when he asked his aunt about her days at the hospital a few times. Heck he was sure even he had that look when he was remembering his mother.

He was remembering bad memories.

"The combat was fierce, and endured for centuries. In the beginning, I fought alongside one I considered a brother. But, in war, ideals can be corrupted. And it was thus that Megatron lost his way." Optimus told the five humans, Jack and Raf looked amazed and a little worried, Miko looked bored, and Alex had a look that impressed Optimus and slightly worried him. He'd seen that look on a few Autobots that had been under his command. It was of understanding and a look of thinking of possible ways he could help in the future.

It had Optimus slightly worried though because he didn't want to place the teenagers lives in danger if he could help it. Miko yawned. "Is there going to be a quiz?" She asked rhetorically, Alex elbowed her softly in the stomach for being rude, Jack and Raf were looking at her weird. Jack regained his composure, "So what does Megatron, or any of this, have to do with us?" He asked.

"Megatron has not been seen or heard from in some time. But if his return is imminent, as I fear, it could be catastrophic." Optimus predicted.

**Onboard the Decepticon Warship,**

Soundwave relayed transmissions to Starscream. "Those transmissions are emanating from deep space." Starscream said, "I would hate to waste the energon, unless you are absolutely certain." Soundwave nodded his head in confirmation that was definitely a signal worth checking out. "Then lock on transmission coordinates and activate the spacebridge." Starscream ordered.

A Decepticon drone nodded obediently and typed in the transmission coordinates. Within moments, the spacebridge was activated.

**In deep space,**

Shortly after the coordinates were transmitted, another spacebridge activated. Popping slowly from the swirls of green, blue, purple, and white was a futuristic jet came through and immediately transformed into a large silver mech as soon as he was out. He had a sharp, powerful, intimidating build, flaming red eyes, and a vengeful personality. This Decepticon was no ordinary Decepticon. He was the true leader of the Decepticons.

"DECEPTICONS! I HAVE RETURNED!" Megatron proclaimed menacingly.


	2. chapter 2: Darkness Rising part 2

**Chapter 2: Darkness Rising part 2**

**At one of the Decepticon****Energon Mines**

The Decepticon warship lowered itself over a large chasm within a mountain, Starscream was getting Megatron up to speed on everything that has happened since his departure three years ago. "Of all the energorn deposits we have located while you were away, Lord Megatron this one by far is the most significant." Starscream bosted to Megatron, "The drones have been mining without pause during your absence, and have massed quite a stock pile. You there! Fetch me a sample!!" Starscream ordered one of the mining drones.

"Starscream! Now that I have returned, I will issue the commands." Megatron stated firmly putting Starscream back in his place, wich caused Starscream to flinch back at the tone in wich Megatron adressesd him." "I...understand, Lord Megatron." Starscream said with reluctance, a distaste left in his mouth at bowing down once again. "Then as your humble servant, shall I ready the spacebridge to bring fourth the Decepticon army you have surley gathered during your three years in space." Starscream offered.

"My army will come." Megatron confirmed, "But my time away has yielded a more intriguing way of materializing them." He revealed a sharp glowing purple crystal in one of his servos, the crystal seemed to be giving off a purple radation that was visible, it also gave off an aura of darkness. "The solidfied form of the matter ancient text refers to as, the blood of Unicron."

"Unicron the destroyer?" Starscream gasped in awe,"But it is said his blood is the anti-spark.", Starscream said, "Plucked from the Cosmic shores gaze upon, Dark Energon." Megatron said lowly. "Legend tells that it has the power to...revive the dead." Starscream said quietly staring at the glowing purple shard still held in Megatrons servo. "We require only a cadaver to be certain." Megatron stated before looking at his first lieutenant, "Are you willing to make the ultimate sacrafice?" Megatron questioned.

Starscream figited laughing nervously, "That may not be necessary, if I may Lord Megatron..." He said motioning to the two drones carting the body of Cliffjumper off the lift, "Consider it a 'Welcome Home' present." Starscream said wickedly as the two drones wheeled the cart up to Megatron. Megatron grinned evilly if there was a present he approved of, it was this.

**At the Autobot Base**

Optimus was finishing briefing the four young humans on the situation, "And simce you now know of our existance, I fear as of last night the Decepticons know of yours." Optimus said seriously."Got it." Jack assured, "If we see any strange vehicles call 911." Alex looked at his best friend in disbelief, what were the cops going to be able to do against towering Cybertronians, "Jack you can't be serious." Alex said "What?" Jack asked in confusion looking at Alex.

"Jack, how on earth would the police be of any help to us if we get attacked by Decepticons?" Alex questioned before elaborating. "We've seen the Decepticons up close, if they and the Autobots are any indication, then Cybertronians are huge! Us humans are tiny in comparison, the cops wouldn't stand a chance they would end up getting crushed." Alex said.

"Alex is correct, Jack." Optimus advised. "It is best that you call us in case of a Decepticon attack." "Okay, I get it." Jack reassured, "Can we go now?" He really wanted to leave as soon as possible, and get back to his normal life.

"Are you insane?" Miko hissed at Jack. "I am living a dream here in Botswana! And I will not allow you or anyone else to shatter it!" Alex looked at Miko, was she serious this was not a game. "It is best that you four remain under our watch." Optimus said. "At least until we can determine our enemy's intentions.""Optimus, with all due respect, the human children are in as much danger here as anywhere." Ratchet warned Optimus, "Children?!" Jack and Alex bristled, both of them were sixteen years old and it was bad enough that Jack's mom didn't seem to get that.

"They have no protective shell." Ratchet explained. "If they get underfoot they will go…squish." He lightly put his foot down for emphasis, causing the four human children to look at it wearily. "Then for the time being, Ratchet, we must watch where we step." Optimus reasoned, just as Optimus finished speaking, an alarm sounded and a green light pulsed through the base."What's that?" Jack asked as the four kids looked around, Bumblebee made a whining whirring noise. "Proximity sensor." Raf translated for the others pointing up, "Someone's up top.""It's Agent Fowler." Ratchet announced pulling up footage of a helicopter landing on top of the base.

"I thought we were the only humans that knew about you guys." Jack said, Alex shrugged to him it made sense that the government was in on this. If there were more incidents like yesterday then the Autobots would need someone to cover it up so the world wouldn't discover them."Special Agent Fowler is our designated liaison to the outside world." Optimus explained,"He tends to visit only when there are issues, it may be best if you don't meet him at this time."Optimus suggested.

The kids got the hint and hid behind a wall holding up the viewing platform, hiding them from view. The elevator whirred and beeped as it got closer to the main viewing platform. The door slid open with a soft hiss and a middle-aged black man exited. He looked to be out of shape by the gut he was showing.

Without pause, he listed off issues had happened yesterday as he walked towards Optimus. "7 wrecks, 34 fender-benders, a three hour traffic jam, and a particular note, numerous reports of a speeding motorcycle of unknown make, a silver Nissan sports car, and a black and yellow custom muscle car." Arcee, Bumblebee, and Bluestreak looked at each other at that part."So, anything you want to get off your tin chest, Prime?" Fowler questioned even though he already knew what Optimus's response was going to be.

"We have the situation under control, Agent Fowler." Optimus replied calmly, "They're back, aren't they?" Fowler asked seriously."If you are referring to the Decepticons, I have doubts that they ever left." Optimus stated grimly, "Your planet is much too valuable."Optimus informed."Then it's time to wake up the pentagon." Fowler stated."Hear me Agent Fowler. We are your best, possibly your only defense against the Decepticon threat." Optimus implored, "Says you." Fowler argued.

"Hey fleshy!" Bulkhead snapped annoyed, gaining Fowlers attention. "Did anyone get splattered on that freeway?" He asked. "Team Prime knows when to use force, and how much to use." In the process of his small speech, he had ripped off a mechanical claw that was sitting nearby and crushed it for emphasis."Bulkhead! I needed that!" Ratchet shouted glaring at him,"Enough." Optimus ordered to the arguing Autobots, calming them immediately. "Military involvement will only result in catastrophe. Perhaps you can condone widespread human casualties Agent Fowler. I, however, cannot." Optimus said seriously.

"Then do us both a favor and handle this Prime. Under the radar." He walked back into the elevator and looked back at Optimus, "Or I will." Fowler threatened closing the elevator and leaving. For a moment the base was silent, "Pretty big bearings, for a human…" Bulkhead stated, "Agent Fowler is concerned for his world, Bulkhead, as he should be." Optimus said.

**At the Decepticon Mine,**

Megatron stood over the body of Cliffjumper with the Dark Energon in hand, preparing to use it. "Let us see if power born of darkness…can reignite the spark." Megatron growled, he stabbed the shard into Cliff's spark chamber.The dark energon shard began to glow brightly and Cliff's dead body began to twitch. The shard then melted and integrated into Cliffjumper's systems, Starscream backed way out of fear of what might happen if he was to close. All of the Cliff's circuits changed to a bright glowing purple.

When he opened his mouth to speak, he didn't sound like the Cliffjumper he once was, instead he it was more of a rumbling growl...like a monster. His optics came back online in a shade of deep purple instead of their usual sky blue. The zombified Cliffjumper growled and screamed as it thrashed against its bonds on the stretcher.

He broke a wrist bond and targeted a that had its blaster locked on him.Cliffjumper broke the other bonds and jumped on top of the drone. The drone struggled against Cliffjumper all he could firing blaster shots, but it was no use against the Dark Energon infused zombie. The drone tried to shoot Cliff, but he ripped the blaster away from him and began to crush his head.

Another drone panicked seeing this and fired rapidly on CliffJumper. The few shots that did connect with him were useless. zombie CliffJumper blocked a few shots then jumped on the other Vehicon and began to beat him to scrap as well. Megatron watched on, sickly pleased with the results of the resurrection by Dark Energon."Master! That's your plan?!" Starscream asked in horror, "Bring Autobots back from the dead to attack us?!". "That is no longer an Autobot." Megatron corrected his second-in-command. "Just a mindless beast. It's only instinct to destroy anything in its path." Megatron said satisfiedly

Cliffjumper emerged from the shadows after terminating the other Vehicon, CliffJumper roared and ran to attack Megatron. Starscream flinched and ran to the side to avoid being attacked while Megatron stood there calmly.

Megatron deployed his sword and cut Cliff clean in half skillfully, "There Starscream lies the indestructible seed of my army." Megatron explained, the top half of Cliffjumper had caught hold of the edge of the platform and was trying to pull itself up. "The ultimate weapon!" Megatron went on unperturbed placing his foot on the surviving top half of Cliffjumper then pushed him off the viewing platform. Cliff bounced off one of the supporting rings of the lift and landed on a lower platform. "Once I learn to control it." He said, Starscream smiled sinisterly to himself.

**Back at the Autobot Base,**

A signal reached the computer and started beeping. Ratchet went over to the control panel and pulled up the data. "Blasted earth tech!" He exclaimed irritated, "Cliffjumper's signal popped back online." This news immediately got everyone's attention especially the Autobots as they were the most shocked by the news.

"Who's Cliffjumper?" Miko asked curiously but the Autobots ignored her question, "How is that possible?" Optimus questioned."It isn't." Ratchet denied "It has to be another bug! The system's chock full of them." He complained."If there's any chance Cliff's alive?" Arcee implored, all too eager to rescue her partner, "Then we've got to take it who knows what condition the cons have put him in!" Bluestreak supported wanting to get his teammate and friend back.

"Ratchet, prepare sickbay, we may need it." Optimus ordered his face guard sliding over his mouth."Hey!" Miko yelled getting the Autobots' attention, "What can we do?" There was a small stretch of silence,"Remain with Ratchet." Optimus finally said in a tone that made it clear that this wasn't up for discussion.

"Aww." Miko whined at being left out of the action,"Uhh." Ratchet moaned in annoyance at being stuck with the human children."Autobots, rollout!" Optimus commanded and transformed into his rig truck form. The GroundBridge portal opened and he drove through closely followed by Bluestreak, Arcee, Bumblebee, and Bulkhead.

"What just happened?" Jack exclaimed shocked,"I transported them to the designated coordinates via the GroundBridge." Ratchet explained. "What's a GroundBridge?" Raf asked confused Ratchet groaned at the humans' ignorance. "A scaled down version of spacebridge technology… Since we don't currently possess the means or the energon required for intergalactic travel-" "You're stuck here. On earth." Jack finished.

"With the likes of you, yes." Ratchet grouched, "But I constructed the GroundBridge to enable travel from here to anywhere on your planet." "Woah." Raf said, gaping in awe at the portal, "Does it work for humans?" Alex asked curiously, "Naturally." Ratchet confirmed."You mean I could just shoot on over and visit my parents in Tokyo?" Miko asked. "Within moments. In fact allow me to send you there immediately, all four of you." Ratchet snapped at them, "Watch it Ratchet." Miko retorted an awkward silence followed after that.

**Decepticon Mine,**

The Autobot spacebridge opened in a secluded area of a tunnel in the Decepticon Mine. Optimus and the other four Autobots rolled out and transformed weapons ready to go, "Energon mine." Bulkhead identified."Judging by its scale, the Decepticons have been tunneling here for quite some time." Optimus observed, the five came up on an area in the tunnel when mining drones were hard at work mining energon cubes and storing them.

"Let's find Cliffjumper." Optimus ordered, he walked down the center of the tunnel weapons drawn, with the other four close behind him. The decepticons saw the Autobots approaching and began to fire. Soon a massive firefight began and a mining 'Con came at the Autobots with a drill. Bulkhead knocked it aside with his wrecking ball. The Autobots advanced down the tunnel and Arcee dodged blaster fire by flipping over it. She landed then launched herself up in the air, firing twice at a drone, taking it out as she landed on it. She jumped off its body and jumped on the shoulders of a different drone. She spun on its shoulders, effectively taking its head off.

Bumblebee jumped into the air, dodging blaster fire and shooting a drone down. He landed on the drone and leapt out of the way just as a drill was about to hit him. The drill was tipped on its back by Optimus, who disabled the drill and took out the drone. He quickly ran out of the way of blaster fire. Bluestreak quickly opened fire on the drones that were firing on Optimus, taking them out with master marksmanship. A drone was running up behind Optimus only to have him legs swept out from under him by Bulkhead in his vehicle mode. Bulkhead transformed quickly and smashed the drone into the ground with his wrecking ball.

**Back at the Autobot Base,**

Raf was sitting on the viewing platform, Jack and Alex were just looking up at the ceiling from their place sitting at the wall of the viewing platform. Miko was wandering around the main room. "What is this anyway?" She asked, pointing towards a hub with many dials and buttons.

"Broken. Don't touch." Ratchet said shortly walking g last her to the main screen, Miko started to lower her hand to a disk drive, "Don't touch that either." Ratchet said without even turning around causing Miko to retract her hand. "Is there anything we can touch?" Jack asked with a slight attitude walking up to stand beside Miko. Ratchet rolled his eyes at him and turned to a huge monitor when it sounded an error alert. Ratchet turned to the monitor and glared. "Why are you guys using human computers?" Raf asked.

"It certainly isn't by choice." Ratchet snapped. "It was handed down from the previous tenants when we inherited this former missile silo. I make modifications as I see fit." Just after he said that all three huge monitors sounded the error alert many times and the screens filled up with error messages. Ratchet groaned in annoyance as this happened quite often.

"I think I can fix that." Raf offered quietly as he took off his backpack and opened it up to pull out his laptop."Really?" Ratchet said disbelievingly. "You know this is complex technology don't you? I mean, it isn't a child's toy." Raf didn't answer, he just connected his laptop to the computer and input some data into the base's systems, "Now try." He instructed.

Ratchet turned back to the monitor and pressed a button. All the error messages disappeared and the programs Ratchet had up reappeared. He stared at the corrected problems in awe for a second, and then turned back to Raf, with a small smile on his face.

**In the Decepticon mine,**

A drill was going right for Bulkhead. He crushed the drill bit with his wrecking ball, causing the drone driving the drill to fly out of the vehicle and be shot by Elita. The Autobots stowed their weapons and regrouped. Ahead of them, there was a small squadron of mining drones and drills. The Autobots advanced and transformed toward the squadron.

"Maximum overdrive!" Optimus commanded. They all transformed and bowled right through them, Optimus doing so with a wicked tailspin. He made a drill launch into the air and its driver was ejected to be run over by Bumblebee, Bulkhead, and Bluestreak.

Arcee, having such a small and agile alt-form as she did, was able to dodge all the drones and drills. Optimus rammed through the last few drones in the way of the end of the tunnel to the main chamber. The Autobots transformed and hid behind a pile of stored energon cubes, there were numerous platforms and the lift was still deployed, there were cons everywhere, carting Energon to the lift.

Bulkhead let out a low whistle. "Quite an operation." He said unfortunately, someone heard his whistle and started firing on them, another firefight started up as the Autobots returned fire.

**On the Decepticon warship,**

Megatron was studying the Dark Energon, "Blood of Unicron," he thought out loud to himself, "how might I fathom the depths of your mystery, become worthy of wielding your astonishing power?" A monitor off to the side beeped and an image of Starscream appeared "Lord Megatron, intruders have been detected in the mines." Starscream reported.

"Optimus?" Megatron guessed, "Indeed." Starscream confirmed grimly. "I need more time to prepare an appropriate reception for my old friend. Ready the ship for departure." Megatron ordered, "But the Energon I've mined! The Autobots will seize it!" Starscream protested.

"Then blow the mines." Megatron retorted as though it was the most obvious thing, which it was considering that the Decepticons couldn't allow the Autobots to get any sort of an advantage over them. Best an asset is destroyed, than fall into the hands of the enemy.

**In the Main Chamber of the Decepticon Mine,**

The four AutoBots were still engaged in their firefight with the cons. Arcee ducked a shot and glanced around, spotting a red figure on a higher platform she zoomed in on it. It was Cliffjumper! "It's Cliff!" She reported. "I have a visual!"

"We'll cover you. Go!" Optimus ordered as he, Bluestreak, Bumblebee, and Bulkhead opened fire at the Decepticon forces keeping their focus off of Arcee. Arcee vaulted herself over the boxes she had been using for cover and transformed, racing up a ramp and launching herself high into the ring supports of the lift. She grabbed a beam and landed the ring attached to it. She ran around the ring and launched herself off a different beam, grabbing a thinner ring and swinging herself on top of it. She jumped off that ring onto the lower lip of the platform Cliffjumper was on. She pulled herself over the edge of the platform to him.

Acree gasped at Cliff's half-bodied form leaking energon, She shielded herself from incoming blasts from two drones on a higher platform. The section of platform Cliffjumper was on started to fall. "Cliff!" She yelled, she jumped to his falling body and caught his hand, she pulled him partly up, struggling from the bad leverage, his weight, and the fact that the Cons were still shooting at her.

Bluestreak fired on them and took them out with one shot each. Arcee shielded her face from some falling rocks, she then looked down at Cliffjumper, "Let's get you home partner." She said but to her shock, when Cliff looked up at her he started growling at her. Arcee recoiled and he struggled against her, ending up tearing her grip from his hand. She continued reaching for him as he fell down the shaft. "No!" Bluestreak shouted as he saw Cliffjumper's body falling, Optimus stretched out a hand in despair as he also watched, bouncing off a platform, and landing in a pile of raw energon. They looked up at Arcee, whose head was down with her frame sagging.

All of their attention was drawn by an evil laugh, Starscream was standing on a much higher platform with an explosive charge in his hand. "Prime!" He spat his voice full of venom, "I'd stick around but I'm squeamish." He dropped the charge into the energon at the bottom of the mine then jumped off the platform, flipped around, transformed, and flew out of the mine.

"The joint's gonna blow!" Bulkhead yelled just as the explosive settled onto the energon counting down, "Autobots, rollout!" Optimus commanded Bumblebee, Bkluestreak, and Bulkhead transformed into their vehicle modes and started back the way they started.

Optimus waited as Arcee jumped down transformed and was a little ahead of him before he transformed himself bringing up the rear. As they drove down the tunnel, the bomb counted down until no more time was left, it exploded igniting the energon around it and sending a fireball many hundreds of feet in the air over the main shaft.The explosion was gaining with the Autobots extremely fast and they were coming to the end of the tunnel, "Ratchet, bridge us back. Use the arrival coordinates now!" Optimus ordered, the GroundBridge opened in front of them.

The humans all watched as the Autobots drove out of the GroundBridge with the explosion following them in the portal. Ratchet turned the ground bridge off when Optimus got through.As soon as Optimus was through the portal he had quickly transformed out of Vehicle mode and did a flip so he was now facing the groundbridge, "Woah." was the unanimous reaction among Jack, Alex, Raf, and Miko at what they had just seen. "Cutting it a bit close." Ratchet commented, "How about Cliffjumper?" The Autobotts looked down sadly confirming the worst.

Miko ran up to the rail, "What was that explosion? Was there a fight? Can I come with next time?" She rambled on excitedly. "Miko!" Alex scolded as he glared at her for being so insensitive. The Autobots had obviously just failed at saving someone they cared about and Miko was bombarding them with insensitive, poorly timed questions, "Look," Arcee started aggressively already upset about what just happened. "Arcee-." Bluestreak tried to intervene. Luckily, Jack came to Miko's rescue not that she realized it. "Hey, Miko, let's go see what the 'Bots hide in their sock drawers." He suggested leading her away from Arcee's before the femme blew up on her

"Seriously?" Miko said unimpressed, with Miko being led away Optimus turned his attention to Arcee, "Arcee, what did you see?" Optimus questioned, needing to know what happened as the rest of the Autobots looked at her. "Not Cliff." Arcee said as she wrapped her arms around her body as she tried to comfort herself from what she had seen, "At least, not anymore. He was mutated, butchered, like something from those 'Con experiments during the war. Ugh…" She wobbled and suck down to the ground, leaning on a box they all watched her worriedly. Bee whirred worriedly as he and Bluestreak started toward towards her, "I'm fine." Arcee forced out holding up a hand, "Just…dizzy…"

"Robots who get dizzy?" Miko asked in confusion, "Robots with emotions." Raf said, "Robots who can die." Jack observed. Alex shook his head at the others comments. Just because the Autobots resembled robots does not mean that they are the same as robots.

Ratchet had Arcee take a seat and began running some scans on her, running the scanner up and down several times. The scanner turned red and beeped when it landed on her left servo, a deep purple liquid that was smoking slightly on the back of it. "Hmm… what is this?" He asked as he held up Arcee's hand to get a closer look.

"Don't know." Arcee said holding her head from her dizzy spell. "Cliff was covered in it. Leaking it." Ratchet scraped a bit off with a scalpel examining it with his eyes. "Go take a decontamination bath. Now." He ordered, Bumblebee and Bluestreak helped Arcee up and she went off to take the bath. "Optimus, I hate to bug." Jack said as got the attention of the Autobot leader who turned to them, "But no bars." he held up his cellphone. "A security precaution." Optimus explained, "The silo walls isolate all radio waves." "Well, if I don't call my mom, like now, I'm pretty sure the cops will be out looking for me." Jack stated, "Have you broken a law?" Optimus asked seriously.

"Curfew. It's after 10 PM." Alex answered internally sighing as he'd been so caught up in today he'd forgotten the time, his own curfew was a bit later than Jack's, but there was also some people who'd be wondering where he is since he's normally home by now unless he was working late. "Really all four of us need to get home, or else we're going to be in trouble." "I better get home too, or I'll be grounded for a year." Raf agreed, "Earth customs… I hadn't considered." Optimus apologized. "But the issue of your safety remains." He then quickly came up with a plan and turned to his Autobots. "Bulkhead, accompany Miko home." He said to the large green Autobot.

"Awesome! My host parents will freak!" Miko said excitedly, Alex raised an eyebrow he seriously doubted the Autobots were going to expose their existence to even more humans. "And maintain covert surveillance in vehicle form." Optimus added, "Curbside duty. Got it." Bulkhead confirmed with a nod, "Aww." Miko whined disappointed, "Bumblebee, you'll watch over Raf." Optimus ordered. Bumblebee looked to Raf and Raf smiled back at 'Bee, "Ratchet-" Optimus started as he, Bluestreak, and Bulkhead turned to him "Busy." Ratchet interrupted evasive as he was running some tests on the gunk he had taken from Arcee.

Arcee walked in just then. "Arcee, you'll accompany Jack home." Optimus ordered, Jack rubbed the back of his head looking away, "Uhh, still dizzy." Arcee said, as she swayed exaggeratedly, trying to get out of guardian duty. "You're fine says your physician." Ratchet said, studying the strange substance. Arcee huffed and walked over to Jack grudgingly. "Bluestreak, you'll accompany Alex home." Bluestreak looked at Alex who smiled at him.

Before anyone could leave a thought popped into Alex's head, "Optimus." Alex said getting the Autobot leader's attention. "With your permission, I'd like to tell my Aunt about what's happened here today." "Why?" Optimus asked curiously, as the others looked at Mark with confusion.

"A couple reasons." Alex said, "First is that she'll eventually figure out that I'm lying, she always does. So when she finds out I'm lying to her she will be constantly questioning me which would make it harder for both Bluestreak and myself to go anywhere. By telling her the truth, it would avoid her constantly questioning me about it." He explained, getting a nod of understanding from Optimus. "Also Arcee's vehicle form is a Motorcycle which happens to look expensive if Jack shows up at home with her, his mom is going to be suspicious on how he afforded it."

"Ms. Darby knows that I like to work on old vehicles, repairing and/or rebuilding them. Jack can just tell his mom that the Motorcycle is really mine that I salvaged from the junk yard , but I gave it to him because I'm more of a sports car driver than a motorcycle driver." Alex reasoned and it sounded like a good idea.

"Alex's aunt works with mine at the Hospital as nurses and they talk… a lot." Jack answered catching on to what Alex was thinking. "No doubt my mom will ask Alex's aunt about why Alex is allowing me to drive his car motorcycle around."

"And if she doesn't know the truth, you'll be caught in a lie which could result in you getting into trouble." Optimus guessed and received a nod from the two boys. Optimus thought it over."Plus, as my aunt is a nurse, she'd be able to help if any of us get hurt." Alex suggested

"Having a human medic on standby just in case something happens is a good idea, considering the Decepticon activity." Arcee stated as she agreed with Alex's reasoning, seeing as how Ratchet's specialty was more in Cybertronian medicine, not human.

"Very well, Bluestreak will accompany Alex home and will help him explain the situation to his aunt while Arcee will go with Jack and act as his guardian." Optimus said calmly.

**Shortly, at Jack's House,**

Arcee pulled up to Jack's house and into the garage. The garage had space for two cars, a couch at the back and a desk off to the side. "Arcee, I just wanted to say, I'm really sorry for your loss." Jack said sympathetically as he climbed off. "What could you possibly know about loss?" Arcee asked moodily.

"What, you think you're the only one with problems?" Jack countered scoffing, not liking Arcee's attitude since he was trying to be nice. Arcee transformed. "I'm not sure girl trouble counts." She stated bitterly thinking of what she had seen earlier today. "Well I'm pretty sure my girl trouble started the night I met you.'" Jack retorted as he folded his arms across his chest and glared at the blue femme. Headlights behind Arcee caught Jack's attention causing him to look around her.

Turning around to see what caught Jack's attention she saw a white car starting to pull up to the house. Arcee quickly deployed her blasters. "Cons!" She exclaimed quickly, assuming the worst. "No, Mom." Jack quickly corrected, running out to try and stall his mother. The car stopped in front of the house and a woman with green scrubs, a beige overcoat, and long black hair tied back into a low ponytail climbed out. "Jack?" She asked.

"Mom! Heh, don't - don't freak, I can explain." Jack said quickly, "Can you?" Jack's mom, June Darby, demanded as she walked past her son over to Arcee's vehicle mode. "Jackson Darby, we've talked about this."Inside, Jack breathed a sigh of relief as Arcee had been able to change back into her vehicle mode without his mom seeing. "Yeah, I know, and-" Jack started to explain, "You don't know." June interrupted. "I worry about you enough when you're not here. Now I have to worry about you driving a motorcycle?"

"I'm 16. I can't be riding a 10-speed forever." Jack argued walking past her to Arcee. "How did you even afford this?" June questioned , looking suspicious. Jack mentally thanked Alex for the excuse. "It's actually Alex's." He admitted, getting a surprised look from June. "Alex found it sitting in the junkyard and he's been fixing it up says it still needs a ton of repairs. And you know Alex he's more into cars than bikes, but says he'll finish reparing it for me as long as I don't total it." Jack explained he then walked over to the desk where a motorcycle helmet he had bought a long time ago sat. "The point is, I may have been a kid when I bought this." Jack put his hand on a motorcycle helmet on a desk.

"But I'm not anymore. You're always telling me to make responsible choices, well, I chose her. And I'll be responsible. I promise." "Her?" His mother batted her eyelashes. "I didn't think you'd be bringing girls home just yet." She teased him. "I like to think she brought me." Jack countered with a grin putting a hand on Arcee. "Well, I'm glad you finally have a reason to wear your helmet, every single time you ride!" June ordered as she got closer to Jack's face to make sure he understood how serious she was being. Jack nodded in agreement. "You will take me for a spin everyone in a while?"

"We'll see, she's kind of temperamental." Jack said as he flipped the light switch and pushed the button to close the garage door. The door came down in the light of the moon and Elita One slipped gently into recharge.

**At Alex's House,**

Alex and Bluestreak drove into his house's driveway, with Alex using the garage remote he had on him. The garage door opened and revealed that Alex had beat his aunt home so it would give him time to think as he waited for her. Before Alex could say anything to Bluestreak the sound of running footsteps inside the house came closer.

A minute later the door connecting the garage and inside of the house flew open and two blurs ran at the teenager with a cry of 'Alex!' wrapping themselves around his waist. Alex for his part chuckled and wrapped his arms around the two eleven year olds, one was a little girl and the other was a little boy. As they pulled back their features became clear, the little boy had messy golden blonde hair and emerald green eyes, and the same tan caucasian skin as Alex.The little girl had the same dark brown hair as Alex, hers fell down to her shoulder blades, two strands were pulled back and braided on the sides and her bangs were clipped to the left.

She had a soft heart shaped face, her eyes were the same emerald green as the little boys, but her skin was a couple shade lighters than their tan ones. "Alex where have you been, your late." The little girl questioned curiously, "I had some things to do, last minute Riley." Alex said, as he did so the little boy peered around him and practically lit up at Bluestreak's vehicle form. "You got a car!" He exclaimed excitedly moving around Alex to examine Bluestreak. "Careful Aiden, and yes I got a car." Alex said chuckling as Riley examined Bluestreak as well.

"Shouldn't you two be in bed? It's almost eleven." Alex said raising a brow, both of them sent Alex what they clearly thought to be winning smiles. "But its friday that means there's no school tommorow it's the weekend." Aiden commented, "Plus at least we're ready for bed." Riley pitched in and that part was true they were both dressed in their pajamas. "True there's no school tommorow, but you two still have a bedtime at ten on the weekends for a reason. Whenever you two try to stay up past that, it becomes nearly impossible to get you two up in the morning and you both become two little demons." Alex reasoned.

Both kids protested at that much to Alex's amusemnt, "Go get in bed, ill be up in a little while to check on you two in awhile." Alex said giving them a slight push to the door. A couple minutes after they left Bluestreak spoke up. "Alex who were they? Why were they in your house? They looked very similar to each other but different why is that?, you seem quite friendly with them, are they - " Bluestreak rambled on curiously only to be cut off by Alex laughing softly.

"You're quite curious aren't you Bluestreak?" Alex said and he swore if Bluestreak was transformed the Autobot would have an embarrassed look on his face. "Ah I'm sorry, I tend to ramble a lot about everything, one of the reasons i was named Bluestreak, others find it annoying, if your annoyed just tell me I w-." Bluestreak tried to appologize only for Alex to put a hand on Bluestreak's hood of his vehicle form. "Bluestreak relax I'm not annoyed, I don't mind if you talk a lot, in fact when people don't talk there's a lot of stuff that ends up not getting said. So I think it's a good trait to have, it just means you express your feelings more verbally than others." Alex assured him.

Bluestreak sat there stunned for a moment, they didn't know each other for even a whole day and already this human was quick to accept him and his quirks. "Anyways those two kids were my younger siblings, Aiden and Riley. Aiden is the boy and Riley is the girl, they're both eleven and fraternal twins." Alex explained breaking Bluestreak out of his thoughts "Hey, Bluestreak who was Cliffjumper? You guys were talking about him earlier?" Alex asked as he had been wondering that for a while.

"Cliffjumper was our friend, he and Arcee joined up with Optimus on this planet 4 years ago using a Decepticon Spacebridge as it was overloading, since then, Cliffjumper has been Arcee's partner." Bluestreak informed Alex sadly. "With Cliff being gone, I'm a little worried about Arcee." Alex was silent for a moment, "Bluestreak I'm really sorry." Alex said sympathetically. "For what?" Bluestreak asked confused, "For your loss, I know what it's like to loose the people you care about." Alex said before Bluestreak could question Alex on what he meant by that.

A dark burgundy car pulled up to the house, "Cons!" Bluestreak grounded out, ready for a fight. "No, it's not cons, it's my aunt." Alex corrected calmly. The car pulled into the garage and parked, with the female driver climbing out, Alex's aunt, Kendra Johnson, was a beautiful woman who was thirty five, with strawberry blonde hair, hazel eyes, and a similar skin tone to Riley. She was wearing green scrubs that were typical for a nurse under a black overcoat.

Kendra was confused when she saw the silver Nissan in their garage but ignored it for a moment and turned her attention to her oldest nephew hugging him. "Hello, Alex I trust you had a good day?" She asked. Alex shrugged wrapping his arms around his aunt, "More or less, though it was definitely interesting." He admitted with a smile. "How about you? Anything interesting happen at the hospital?"

Sarah smiled at her nephew, "Pretty much same old." She replied as today was fortunately one of the more quiet days at the hospital. "Now into other matters, where did you get that car?" She asked as the pleasantries had been shared, "You may want to close the garage door for this, Aunt Kendra." Alex suggested, Kendra was confused but trusted her nephew to do as he asked.

As soon as the garage door was closed, Alex turned to Bluestreak. "Alright go ahead Bluestreak." Alex told him, Kendra was about to question her nephew when Bluestreak transformed right in front of her. Kendra was shocked to say the least, Alex quickly grabbed a wheeled chair that was nearby and placed it behind his aunt who immediately sat down. "Aunt Kendra, this is Bluestreak, Bluestreak this is my Aunt Kendra." Alex introduced.

Bluestreak then proceeded to explain to Kendra about the Autobots and their war against the evil Decepticons. he told Kendra how he and Alex met, about Jack, Miko and Raf knowing of the Autobots, and why Bluestreak was telling Kendra all of this.

"So let me get this straight, you Autobots are stuck here on Earth, trying to keep the Decepticons from conquering the planet, and possibly destroying it like they did your home world." Kendra summarized, as she was making sure she understood. "And when they managed to track you and your team's second-in-command down to Jasper, Nevada, Alex, Jack and Raf got caught in the middle of it. Now, in order to keep them and the transfer student, Miko, safe, you're going to be acting as guardians by pretending to be vehicles. And you want me to help with the cover story of Arcee being a car my nephew rebuilt and is allowing Jack to use, to avoid any sort of unwanted questions being asked by June." She repeated getting a nod from both Alex and Bluestreak before she continued. "To top it off, you also want me on standby as a medical assistant in case anything does happen."

"We would like to think that nothing will happen but we've learned from past experience to always prepare for the worst case scenario." Bluestreak stated, Kendra sighed and ran a hand through her hair, "I don't suppose I could convince you to let June in on the secret?" She asked, not wanting to lie to her friend.

Alex looked at his aunt in disbelief, "Aunt Kendra, you know Ms. Darby better than anyone and you have to ask that?" He asked. Ms. Darby was definitely overprotective of Jack and, at times, treated the sixteen year old like a child still in elementary school. Sometimes she tried to do it to Alex as well. "Point taken." Kendra conceded, as June Darby was definitely one of those overprotective parents. "I'll run interference as best I can with June but sooner or later the truth is going to come out." Kendra said then stood up from her chair.

"Well it has been a very long night and I'm ready for bed. So goodnight Alex, goodnight Bluestreak." Kendra kissed her nephews forehead, sent a smile to Bluestreak and went inside. "Well that went well, she's right though it's been along day and I'm ready for bed so goodnight Bluestreak." Alex said, "Goodnight Alex." Bluestreak said then transformed back into vehicle mode and slipped into recharge. Alex turned off the garage lights and went inside, silently he checked in on Aiden and Riley's rooms to see them both sleeping soundly.

Going to his own room there was a two year old black and white border collie laying on the end of Alex's bed, who perked up instantly once Alex entered. "Hey Duke." Alex smiled as he petted the dog who's tail wagged excitedly. Alex climbed into bed after kicking off his shoes and leaned into his pillows, "What a day." Alex sighed closing his eyes.

**The next morning, at Jack's House, around 7 AM,**

Arcee grew tired of waiting for Jack to come to the garage and revved her engine loudly. "Shhh! Are you crazy? You'll wake up my mom." Jack said irritably as he was not used to being up this early on the weekend. "Get dressed, it's go time." Arcee ordered. "Uhh, it's Saturday." Jack complained, as he wanted to sleep in.

"You can watch cartoons back at base with Bumblebee." Arcee informed him. "Cartoons… I'm sixteen." Jack grumbled a bit and walked back into the house to get dressed, "And leave a note for your mom! She worries!" Arcee called after him.

**At the Decepticon warship,**

Megatron was still standing before the Dark Energon, studying it, when Starscream entered the room. "I don't think you need worry about further Autobot interference, Master. Not with Optimus gone." Starscream reported arrogantly. "And what evidence do you possess of this fact?" Megatron challenged. "I destroyed the mine. As you instructed." Starscream reminded Megatron, who turned and didn't look convinced.

"Optimus is not so easily destroyed." The Decepticon leader stated. "We have millennia worth of battles behind us to prove it." He turned back to studying the Dark Energon, "Maybe you should take a break, My Lord." Starscream advised. "I worry that too much contact with the Dark Energon might allow its properties to… adversely affect you." Starscream said, "Or perhaps, Starscream, I have not permitted myself contact enough!" Megatron countered before he ripped a shard from the large cluster of Dark Energon and held it up.

"Wait! Lord Megatron, no! Not your spark chamber! You do not know what it will do!" Starscream protested as he realized what his master was planning to do with the shard.

Megatron took no heed of Starscream's warning and stabbed himself directly in the spark chamber. He hunched over in pain, then straitened as a type of seizure overtook him, he screamed as his Energon was transformed into Dark Energon and his eyes turned purple.

**Back at the Autobot Base,**

Ratchet was analyzing the components of the purple substance he had scraped off of Arcee when it began having an ill effect on the femme. It confounded him, not in all his years as a medic had he seen anything like this he couldn't even recognize what it was.

"Hmm…the base elements of this…goo are like nothing I've ever encountered." He said to himself as he went over the data his computers had managed to provide. "It must be extremely concentrated to have affected Arcee so rapidly. Unfortunately, complete results are slow-coming without the use of proper diagnostic tools. Thank you very much, Bulkhead." Ratchet rambled as he removed the slide from the hard-drive.

As he did, he unknowingly spilt some of the substance onto the diagnostic tool that Bulkhead broke when Agent Fowler was there. It seeped its way into the very wiring of the machinery and glowed a bright purple for a brief moment before moaning and groaning and standing on its newly acquired legs. But Ratchet didn't notice. With its only instinct to destroy everything in its path, the revived machinery approached the nearest object to destroy…


End file.
